Jimmy Branson
Jimmy Branson is a musician and cook. He has 2 dreams, one is to change the marine organisation so that they no longer uses lethal force, and the second is to find the All Blue and open up a seafood restaurant Appearance Jimmy is 16 years old, and wears a red pair of shorts along with a black t-shirt. He is 5'11'''' ''tall. Personality Jimmy is a silent guy, who likes to take his time with everything. He believes that nobody deserves to be killed, and that everybody has the rights to a fair trial. Backstory Jimmy's mother was a former marine lieutenant. His dad was a former pirate, and abandoned his crew for her sake. Together they opened up a clothing shop in Chippingford, Havana, and had Jimmy a year after they first met. When Jimmy was 7 years old, he was out playing with some friends, some marines came to the town, they had been informed that Jimmy's father was a former pirate, and was sent to punish him for his crimes. His mother and father tried to escape, but was both killed, the marines didn't know about Jimmy. After this, he was take in by the local bar owners, who was unable to have kids themselves. His foster-parents taught him how to cook and play various music instruments so he always could help out. A few weeks before Jimmy left for the Harmony festival some men came to his fosterparents pub. They seemed like ordinary travellers, enjoying the music, food and sake. As morning came the men started to leave. Jimmy's foster father, Carl, asks who is going to pay the check. the men gets angry. "We are famous pirates, we don't need to pay someone like you" one of them shouted. Jimmy's foster mother, Lola calls the marines on the den-den mushi. This causes one of the pirates to pull out a gun and shoot Lola. Carl then draws his knife from his belt, and slices the shooters throat. The rest of the pirates knocks him to the ground and starts torturing him. Jimmy alongside some of the regulars charges at the pirates, but he is knocked unconsious. When he wakes up the marines have arrived. They have captured a few of the pirates, but the bar is filled with a lot of bodies. Pet Jimmy's pet is a wolverine, named Maras. He is a very curious little animal, which follows Jimmy everywhere. Jimmy's stepfather killed Maras' mother, but when Jimmy saw the little guy, he brought him home and made sure he survived. Plot Day 1 :Jimmy arrives late to the party, nothing happens. Day 2 : Jimmy hasn't slept since he arrived very late. He decides to join the Dancing lawn Harmony tournament. At the signups he meets Matt Skipper and Ami Silver, and decides to join their pirate crew, the Silver Pirates. The Dancing Lawn Harmony Tournament: Jimmy advances from the first round, But is knocked out of the second roundby Shoshi Griftly, who would eventually go on to win the enitre tournament. Day 3:Jimmy promises the mayor to give something back, which he does by bying the poor beggar some food, he learns that the mans name is sid, and that he used to be a blacksmith. The beggar promises to repay him one day. Jimmy fights his crewmate Matt Skipper, a fight which he loses. Week 1 day 2: Jimmy talks for a while with the paradise pubs bartender , trying to find a job, but the bartender sends him to the Inn. At the inn, Jimmy meets the daughter of the Innkeeper , who asks him to break up a fight between Dave and Bodine, two men fighting for her affection. Jimmy then walks back to the pub , and asks the bartender if he know anything about these lovebirds, and the bartender reveals that both of the men live in Brenn, and that Dave is known to lose interest in girls pretty quickly. Week 1 day 3: Jimmy begins his travel to Brenn, along with his crewmate Matt. On their trip, Jimmy learns that Matt ate a Devil Fruit, and that he can spin his arms and legs around, fast enough to fly. They arrive at an old port, where they go to sleep at the local Inn. Week 2, midweek :Jimmy joins the marines . Week 3, Beginning: Jimmy buys a steel knife , meets a cloacked man, starting Choice's doors and gets ready to sail off with the marines. Week 3, Midweek: Jimmy does a bit of self training . Week 3, Endweek: Jimmy fights in the marine tournament, where he is knocked out in the second round by Cimer, who ends up winning the tournament. Week 4 midweek: Jimmy and the rest of the marines sets sail. Their mission is to stop some raiding pirates. Week 4 endweek: The crew spots a ship which has crashed into a small rock formation. It turns out to be the pirates they were looking for. They end up capturing some of the pirates and travels to Telmar to turn them in. Week 5 Beginng: The marines are sailing to Telmar Week 5 Midweek: The marines arrives at Telmar and Jimmy fights in the sand pit. He barely wins the first fight, and decides to bug out. He purchases some armor at the bazaar Category:Characters Category:Cooks Category:Musicians Category:Marines Sidequests Choice's doors:Jimmy explains that the reason he decided to set out to sea, was not only to find the all blue, but also to protect the innocent. Skills & Abilities Jimmy is a musician and cook. Fast Hands (Buff, adds +1 to Hit Rolls for 3 turns. 3 turn cool down) Setsudan ninjin: Jimmy grabs the opponents arm, and gives it a lot of small and fast cuts. Damage is dice x2 if it hits. If dice is 1-5 JImmy cuts himself and do dicex2 damage to himself. 4 turn CD Items and Equipment Category:Characters Category:Cooks Category:Musicians Category:Marines